


It's a Deal

by mnkdng (rngoame)



Series: Magicam Shenanigans [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Contracts, Gen, Magicam, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngoame/pseuds/mnkdng
Summary: Since Riddle started his Magicam account, more students began to follow his study guides and improve their grades.Azul didn't enjoy it at all.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts & Azul Ashengrotto
Series: Magicam Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	It's a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I'm less than a month into twst. The idea for that came from Riddle's SSR card, which he made an account to help Cater. My train of thought soon jumped to "Azul wouldn't like if it became popular" so I wrote this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Riddle's plans after class included engaging in his club activities, check if the students entrusted to feed the flamingos that day were dressed accordingly, and then return to his room and reserve some time to study by himself. He could at least to be at his club and see the ones dressed in pink as they feed the flamingos with no problem.  
  
But, as re returned to his room and started organizing his books for his study time, he heard a loud thud from his door.  
  
"Riddle, we need to talk." Azul entered stomping into Heartslabyul's dorm leader's room, looking exacerbated, like he just went through a marathon. He really had bad stamina.  
  
"Rule of the Queen of Hearts n° 748: Do not walk into one's personal chamber without previous notice." Riddle answered with a tired tone. As he looked up, he saw Octavinelle's dorm leader, he became a little anxious, looking behind him to search if his quasi bodyguards were there. After seeing he came alone, Riddle proceeded, "Don't expect I'll make an exception for you. And you still disturbed my self-study reserved time. "  
  
"Well, I could care less about your rules, I have a serious matter to discuss." Even though he was agitated, Azul tried to maintain his composure, "What you're doing right now is outrageous."  
  
Although the idea of getting rid of that annoying twin that the octopus had as a friend was tempting enough, Riddle couldn't remember any moment that he made something bad for Azul, or anything that would go against order in the school. But when he saw his mate speaking with such urgency, he couldn't help but feel a bit intrigued, but no less enraged about the violated rule.  
  
"Sorry, but I have no idea of what are you talking about." Riddle started, with all the manners he could muster, So if you excuse me..." He proceeded as he followed Azul to the door.  
  
"Your Magicam account."  
  
Riddle stopped. Was he talking about the improvised Magicam profile that he did just to make Cater learn the subject for his tests? That was the last thing Riddle would expect at the situation.  
  
"My uh- excuse me?"  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
Since when Azul started caring about social media? If he was famous, it was another story, because the octopus wouldn't leave an opportunity to make a profit from it. But Riddle's one was a small and unpretentious profile, created just to help his upperclassman with his studies.  
  
Or at least that was about it at first. Soon, other students got aware of it, and the tale of the Magicam account that shared about magic and study tips was spread over the Night Raven College. Even people from other schools kept up with his posts. In less than three months Riddle had already reached more than two thousand followers.  
  
Even Cater, his senior and Magicam enthusiast, was surprised. After all, in Riddle's account there wasn't even one selfie. "With this cute face of yours you would become even more popular!" He commented once, being shut down by his dorm leader right after.  
  
Even if that wasn't the redhead was expected, he took it as a side duty for helping people online, and felt quite proud of it. However, with a lot of people seeking guidance over his profile to study, suddenly the average grades started to improve, but in a natural rate.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? My Magicam account? What about it?"  
  
"Since you started publishing valuable information in the open like that, no one looks for me to help with their grades. You disrupted my business operations, you know." Azul answered as if he was in pain.  
  
Of course, with a lot of people getting study tips for free, Azul's business around deals for good grades took an unprecedented hit. Less and less students looked for him, and instead, followed Riddle's profile for his guides. And the worst part for Azul was to know that Heartslabyul's dorm leader didn't charge for the knowledge he has.  
  
Azul's deals regarding grades of students wasn't unheard-of for Riddle. However he wasn't so fond of the idea of using one's lack of initiative for one own gain. Not that he felt bad for the students that got in trouble because of the contract, actually he believed that they got what they deserved. But for himself, as far from to get involved with Octavinelle crew, the better.  
  
"You're mad at me because you can't proceed with your abusive dealing, then. Is that it?"  
  
"There, there..." Azul made all the effort to maintain a polite smile, "I wouldn't call them 'abusive', is just everything have a cost, I just make sure that it'll be paid."  
  
Azul's train of thought was weird to understand for Riddle. Why someone of his age would care so much about dealings and transactions?  
  
"Even though i feel sorry for your business or whatever, I can't do anything, so please leave, 'cause I'm already late on my schedule" Riddle tride to take Azul out of the room.  
  
"Oh, you can do something about it. I mean, you must."  
  
That took the redhead by surprise. "It's that so?"  
  
"Since you took something from me, you need to compensate me somehow."  
  
That was something Riddle really didn't expect. He tried so hard to show any need to associate with Azul and his deals. Even if his underclassmen were too stupid to fall for his words, he was different. He would try to avoid any trouble with the greed octopus.  
  
"I never did a thing to trouble you. If I disturbed your exploitative operations, that was none of my concern."  
  
"How dare you!" Azul took a dramatic turn, "I'm nothing but a gentle and caring person, working so hard helping my peers... Do you want me to stop helping others? So mean..." Azul started to pretend sobbing profusely, giving Riddle a headache. Emotional manipulation was one of his strongest weapons.  
  
"I seriously cannot think of anything on my reach that would you. Can you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Let me think... How about a mention of Mostro Lounge in your feed?"  
  
"Do you seriously went all the way here just for that?" All the stress he'd been through this afternoon for this outcome left him outraged. He was really expecting he'd give up something like his unique magic or the exclusion of his account. Even worse, the rights of all the content published on his profile. That absurdity would totally fit Azul.  
  
"Oh, but you'd never accept the other condition I reserved for you..." He chuckled. Riddle didn't even want to know what "condition" he was talking about. "But I decided to be nice since you help me back in Beans Day, and I never forget how was grateful for it."  
  
"I was thinking about all the students who have trouble with P. E., not just you."  
  
"Sure, sure... but you help me nonetheless. Just because of that I decided to relieve your debt this time..."  
  
All this talk was leaving Riddle exhausted.  
  
"If I do it you'll leave me alone?" He pleaded one last time.  
  
"Well, of course! Just a mention about our new addition on the special menu, and nothing else."  
  
"Uh..." He really had no other choice at that moment. He took a deep breath and finally said "I accept."  
  
"Its a deal, then. It was nice to negotiate with you, Riddle. That was something I desired for a long time, actually."  
  
Riddle frowned. "Is that true?"  
  
"I believe this is the biggest accomplishment of my work"  
  
Riddle rolled his eyes. He tried so hard to avoid any prospect of dealing with Azul, and probably left him contract proof. But when the time eventually came, he felt very lucky that he didn't need to give up something. Only a great chunk of his time and patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm @mnkdng on Tumblr and Twitter


End file.
